Expectations
by GinervaMollyWeasleyPotter
Summary: Scorpius and Lily both have had to deal with the expectations placed on them by their fathers' reputations from a very young age. But they are both older now and time had come for them to decided if they want to rise to those expectations or break away from them. And though they got off on the wrong start, could they have more in common than they realize? Scorpius/Lily


**Disclaimer J.K Rowling owns the rights. Thanks you to Can't-Escape-My-Fandoms for being an amazing beta. Thanks for reading. Please review.**

"I am not my father's keeper."

"Come on Scorpius, you maybe in Ravenclaw, but you're a pureblood through and through, surely that means something to you."

"It doesn't." He stated flatly. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to be late for potions."

Scorpuis turned around and started to walk down the hall.

"Wait." Scorpius stopped, but he didn't turn around. "What our fathers tried to do makes them heroes. Heroes, Malfory. Don't you want to finish the job?"

Scorpius's normally calm demeanor was gone. His grey eyes were flashing, his nostrils flared. His normally handsome features were contoured in anger. How dare that slimy git think that he wanted anything to do with his father's horrible past. How dare he call his father a hero. Draco Malfoy was a coward, and Scorpius had to pay everyday for his mistakes.

"My father is not a hero, he is a human just like everyone else." He paused, to collect his thoughts. He couldn't show Goyle that he had gotten to him. "And just like everyone else he makes mistakes. Now Goyle excuse me, but I have to get to class." And without a further word he walked off

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Scorpius continued to be glum for the rest of the morning. His father's actions had always followed Scorpuis wherever he went even as a little boy.

_He was seven years old. He was sitting in ministry by his mother's office, waiting for her to finish work. He had been reading Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. A ministry worker had come up to him. She was grey haired and had a kind smile_

"_Hello, what's a little boy like yourself doing all alone?" She asked sweetly._

"_I'm waiting for my mum." Scorpius said proudly. He was delighted that his mother trusted him enough to let him wait by himself._

"_Oh, that's nice. What are you reading?"_

_Scorpius decided that he liked this woman. She was sweet and kind. She sort of reminded him of his grandmother._

"_Fantastic Beasts and where to Find Them." He told her eagerly for after all it was his favorite book._

"_Wow, it's amazing that someone your age is reading that book. How old are you?" She sounded impressed._

"_I'm seven and three quarters."_

_She smiled fondly at him "What's your name?"_

_Now Scorpius being only seven and three quarters had not yet realized the impact the name Malfoy had on people, so he answered honestly._

"_Scorpius Malfoy."_

_The women's face had immediately hardened. "Are you related to Lucius Malfoy?" She sounded upset and angry._

'_Yes," He replied shyly not sure what he had done to offend this woman. " He's my grandfather."_

"_Your grandfather is one of the meanest men that the good lord ever blew breathe into." She angry spat and then walked away._

_That was the first time Scorpius remembered someone hating him for his last name. His mother explained to him later that night that his father and grandfather had done some bad things, which they weren't proud of._

"_But I didn't do them. I don't see why people should hate me." Scorpius had told his mother, thoroughly confused._

'_Well sweetheart, that's unfortunately how the world works. People are going to be a little wary of you at the beginning, but once they realize what a sweet boy you are, they will forget about."_

He snorted at that last memory. His mother was wrong, it did matter. Classes were over for the morning. Since his Owls were coming up, he had masses and masses of homework, and little time to do it. He had brought some work with him to lunch and was trying to complete an essay, but he found he was too angry to do it. His friends Rose and Al where gazing at him.

"Score, what's bugging you." Al asked.

"Nothing." He stared down at his pie.

"Come on Score, I've been your best friend for five years, I'd like to think that I can tell when you're upset." It was true; Al was great at reading his moods.

"Goyle asked me to join his stupid pureblood group again." He stabbed his pie with a fork.

"Stop murdering the pie. It never did anything to you."

"Bugger off." Al and Rose shared a knowing look. Scorpius was in no mood. He was so sick of having to deal with his father and grandfather's mistakes. He heard the whispers, they would call him a prejudice bigot, a stuck up spoiled brat. He wanted to tell them that he wasn't prejudice that blood types didn't matter to him. He wanted to tell them that his mother had taught him to love everyone for who they were. He wanted to tell them that they were being the prejudice ones. He wanted to tell them so many things, but instead he would just hang his head in shame. Shame always hung around him like a cloud that would never go away. It made him feel unworthy. Lucky Al, with Harry Potter as your father everyone automactally wanted to be your friend.

Al sighed. "Merlin, they're doing it again."

Scorpius look at the Gryffindor table; sure enough Lily and James were having lunch together. James was waving his fork around telling some crazy story and Lily laughed loudly.

"I think it's nice that James looks out for Lily, Merlin knows the poor girl needs all the confident boosts she can get, I worry about her, I really do." Rose said.

Scorpius never understood why all of Al's family was always so worried about Lily.

"Please the girl is a piece of work. Trust me girls like her don't need confident boosts." It's true Lily had it all; a good student, a good Qudditich player, plenty of friends, and the Potter last name. Not to mention she was beautiful. Not that Scorpuis cared or anything.

"Don't call my sister a piece of work." Al said angrily. "You don't even know her."

"I know her type." Rose just shook her head at him.

"No, Score, you really don't, so please stop." Scorpuis never understood why everyone pitied and stood up for little Lily. She was aloof and often times cold. Like he said earlier, he knew the type.

"Hey, Al I'm on your side here."

"No you aren't. Merlin Score for the last time get over your huge dislike of my sister."

Al got up and left.

"Al, wait." Rose got up to follow him, but before she left she turned back to Scorpius.

"Could you be a little more incentive? You're his best mate, act like it."

Yep today was not one of Scorpius's finest.

**Thanks for reading please review.**


End file.
